SHE ROCKS! BAM
by Mello-83
Summary: Maggie's a Hot up and coming ROCK Star & Bianca's a JOURNALIST. They meet, fight, play the game of cat & mouse and then eventually the inevitable happens, they fall in love and that's when the real adventure begins.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS**** EVERYBODY!**

**and HAVE ****BLESSED NEW YEAR****!!!**

**Part One ~ New AU BAM Fic**

**SE****XX****, DRUGS, ROCK~N~ROLL, & ****BAM!**

Rated R for language & sexual situations

*Please forgive any grammatical & spelling errors,

like all my fics it's unbeta'd

Thanx! Always to Eden & Liz for all this fantastic chemistry!

**BAM - SHE ROCKS!!!**

!the ROCKER & the JOURNALIST!

story by mel

**Adventure One**

**"the almost interview"**

**The Stage Is Set... the lights are down low, the frenetic energy **

**of the large and very mixed crowd was humming; **_**loudly!**_

**And The Band Is, in a word, ****HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The 5'1" dark blonde dynamo steps out on the black glossy **

**laminate flooring of the medium sized arena, gripping the mike; **

**her favorite lady draped around her neck, she begins to rasp out...**

_"macauthor's park is melting in the rain and i don't think that i can take it cause it..."_** the woman turning her back to the audience strumming the strings on her **_les paul_**, directing the band...her band with a couple of nods of her head...then spinning around so fast that her band mates get dizzy...**_"took so fuckin' long to make it...and i'll never have that recipe again,"_** the blonde continued to belt out and the crowd was going wild!**

_**a couple days before the show...**_

"How does it feel being back home, Mag...M? did you miss it at all since we've been gone. I know the last time we were here it was a really hellish time for you?...maybe this time'll be better, yeah?" the short, long haired pretty brunette rambled on to the blonde, who just continued to stare out the large bay-type window of the Hyatt Hotel where they were staying this time around. The concert was to kick off here in Chi-town, half the band's hometown; in 2 days, but for M. it was a very bittersweet return...

_**1 year and 2 months ago...**_

_..."I know, she's...she's not doing well__~ at all...yeah, I know, can you blame her... and her twin no doubt and last year it was her mom...yes, it is sad, very sad ~ heart breaking actually, okay...okay, I will and I'll call you when we get back to New York, alright...o...okay...I...no, wait a minute ~ M., are you okay?...yeah...she's...mmmuh... __**OhGod**_, _Maggie...I...I gotta go_ _**~ click ~**_ _M., Sweetie...it's gonna be alright," the short sexy woman with the caramel complexion said in a soft calming voice as she draped her arms around the little blonde woman, whom was currently hunched over a burgundy ottoman balling her eyes out. The woman appeared much smaller than she really was simply because she was so broken, __**broken and torn**_..._and she felt so all alone; even with the numerous people milling about. _

_"M., sweetie, do you want me to ask people to leave and call you in a day or two...maybe you'll be a little more-"_

_Andi halted her words because she realized that it was going to take more than a couple of days for Maggie to get over her loss; 2 major losses in one year would be difficult for anyone, but it was especially hard for Maggie. Not only because Frankie was her twin but she was also her best friend; although the last several months had found them drifting further and further apart, and that disconnect only served to add insult to injury at her untimely death. And just because M. is a rock star doesn't mean she's Wonder Woman, she is, afterall, only human.... _

M., shaking her head slightly and giving the other woman a relaxed smile, "Yes, Simone, I'm fine. My mind drifted for a few minutes but I'm back now." M. quickly changing the subject. "Are you hungry because I'm starving." The blonde said as she walked towards the short brunette.

"Ya know Mags~M., agh...I'm calling you Mags when we're not on stage, do you hear me...I'm your cousin, not some groupie ~ piece-a-ass who's feigning all over you, shit."

Maggie laughed at her cousin's straight-forwardness. And secretly she agreed with her but to keep up appearances as the rock star diva she had to prod her about it; a little.

_**fifty seven minutes prior to the show...**_

"That's it baby, come for mama," the little ball of fire said lustfully as her hand pushed harder and faster into the young tall slender red head's wet hole. The groupie was almost at her peak when a knock at the hotel door caused a minor interruption for them. "Who the fuck could that be!?" M. barked out, her wrist flexing wildly as she held the young woman in place, the elated fan letting out course heated moans, as the musician continued to reel her in from the edge; where she was barely hanging on.

A few frantic strokes later, the hot little rocker and her groupie were both leaning into the wall, well M. was leaning into the younger woman whom she'd pressed up against the wall during their intense sexcapade a short while ago. "Damn, baby," heavy panting followed by a hard kiss on the lips then grunting, "were you trying to kill me or do you always explode like that with everyone you're with?"

"No, it's just you M." The more than excited fan husked out, still trying to contain her outburst of release from the private pre-show the little rocker gave just for her.

Maggie responded with her usual very sexy-lopsided smile and a smart-ass comment, "Just what I like to hear, baby," then pulled the tall red head down to meet her with a tongue filled kiss.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about, a sexy kiss from a-" another knock at the door interrupting her train of thought and the flow of sexual energy that was still lingering between M. and her conquest. Speaking to the other woman, "whoever the hell that is will just havta fuckin' wait because I don't think I'm quite thru with you yet, baby," giving the young woman a knowing grin before pushing her onto the couch.

_**hey...you're not the boss of me, well maybe?...**_

"Hey now, who's in charged of this operation, huh?" M. asked her cousin and best friend playfully.

"Andi, actually," the sexy little brunette replied then laughed as M. joined in.

"Yeah, that's true, she just lets me think I'm the boss."

Now squeezing the feisty little blonde's hand and gracing her with a warm smile, "Mags, Andi...all of us have your best interest at heart, you do realize that don't you?"

Maggie looked into Simone's warm brown eyes and she could see how sincere she was. She could feel the depths of her care but M. also knew that Simone had demons of her own that she needed to face and overcome. She didn't want her family and friends who were also her band mates and manager to neglect their own lives to watch over and protect her at the expense of their own needs and wants.

_**knock knock knockin' on M.'s door...**_

Bianca Montgomery stood at the thick cherrywood wood hotel door pounding away, wondering how she got stuck with this particular assignment...

..."_Damnit, Greenlee, I...I just don't want this job ~ interviewing that ~ that little female chauvinist pig M. from "Leather & Lace" I heard she can be very rude and bitchy and well, she's...I don't know..." the kind of tall voluptuous brunette stammered as she gracefully took a seat in one of her Billie Modern recliner chairs and ranted on to her cousin about the cons of her impending assignment. _

_"Listen, Binx, after your...how shall I put this, oh yeah, I know ~ __**fiasco**__ at your last place of employment because of-" _

_Bianca, cutting her off, "I know all too well what happened, Greenlee," the brunette said dryly remembering just about every detail of the scandal that she was a huge part of..._

The brunette leaning slightly on the door recalling where she was and why she was there letting out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding then groaning in frustration as she begun banging on the door once again, waiting for someone to respond.

As the knocking grew persistent M. finally mustered up the energy...musing to herself, 'Ya know, M. I think you're getting to old for these impromptu before the show work out sessions with your adoring fans...naw, no I'm not,' M. laughed to herself as she shouted toward the bedroom in her suite, "hey uh..." _damn_, _I forgot her name_...what the hell; _babe_, you better hurry it up, my show starts pretty soon and I need to get ready," the woman said with a little tiredness to her voice, while she walked over to open the door, and on the other side she found the sexiest woman she'd ever seen staring back at her.

_**I'm fine, don't worry about me...**_

"SiSi, I know you guys are worried about me and that..." Maggie could hardly get the words out ~ still, the pain after all this time was too intense that she just couldn't bring herself to say it ~ out loud. But she thought about it, the loss ~ her losses, constantly, but she didn't want to show it outwardly, no, she had to save face, being a performer after all, people expected you to plow thru any and everything life threw your way. So, she had to be tough, bite the bullet, walk that long mile, alone; or so she thought...well she knew she wasn't alone her family and friends hurt with her and they knew ~ know she's not nearly the hard ass she lets on to be, that's purely a public facade. The real M., Maggie, Mary Margaret Stone, is nothing at all like the rocker M., on the contrary, she is very much the opposite, but everyone in M.'s camp knows that that has to stay a well guarded secret if all their livelihoods are to remain in tacked, and that's exactly what M. wants or so she thinks. But one semi-tall voluptuous doe-eyed brunette is about to be forced to blow the led completely off of that secret and many more, as well as some of her own.

_**back at the hotel suite... **_

"Hi, I'm-" cut off by the shorter woman, "Dessert!, come on in gorgeous," M. said, a lewd cocky smile forming lips.

"Um, no, I'm Bianca, Bianca Montgomery. I'm with SHE ROCKS!!! magazine, I'm sure you've heard of it." Bianca spoke with confidence to the formidable yet tiny woman.

"Oh..yeah, come on in...uhm-" interjected by the brunette, "Bianca...Montgomery. Thank you," The brunette said in a forced pleasant tone. Acting nonchalantly as if she's not really familiar or that interested with the publication, when in fact she's been trying to get noticed by the music rag since it's inception 2 and half years ago, "yeah, I have. So, they sent a newbie to interview me, uh?" M. was direct with Bianca for two reasons, one, she wanted to know if the journalist could hold up to her in your face approach to being interviewed and two, to see if she would have the kind of energy she wanted in a lover, because M. definitely had her designs on banging one Bianca Montgomery tonight.

"And yes, I am new to SHE ROCKS!!! but not to the world of journalism," Bianca answered matter of fact to the shorter woman.

M. motioning for Bianca to have a seat on the leather sofa as she then joined her on the expensive black imported piece of furniture. "BIANCA. That's Italian isn't it?" M. stated with that sexy lop-sided grin in tow.

Placing her arm behind the brunette's head and having it rest upon the back of the sofa which put Bianca off a bit probably because M. was too close in proximity to her, so close in fact Bianca could still smell the aftermath of the blonde's sexual activity from moments before.

Reaching in her hand bag and pulling out a small recording device and placing it on the coffee table in front of them, she then slid away from M. before she started in on her line of questioning which seemed to be devoid of any emotion whatsoever. "So, _Maggie_, when did you decide that you wanted to be a rock and roll star," Bianca asked dryly as she sat on the edge of the couch with her arms folded across her chest and waited for the musician's reply.

M. looked at the brunette disbelievingly then calmly leaned over toward the table and turned the recorder off then pushed herself off the sofa speaking thru clenched teeth, "Okay this..._**interview?**_ Is OVER. So, get your shit and go," the little rocker stated firmly not offering any further explanation.

"What? WHAT!? Listen M.," Bianca said with a venomous sarcasm in her voice as she raised herself up from her seated position. "I was sent here to get an interview with _**the M.**_, super rock star!" The brunette said in a patronizing tone with air quotes emphasizing the rock star part of her rant.

"Look, Bianca, I havta get ready for my show which starts in about 20 minutes, so you need to get out, Now!"

"M. I need this interview," Bianca hesitated slightly, calming herself as she takes a deep breath before continuing, "my boss is expecting me to have this am-"

The performer lifting her hand instantly halting any further sound from the brunette as she stood waiting for the blonde's response and unfortunately getting an ear full from the little rocker, "I Don't Give A SHIT! What You Were Sent Here For...But As Far As I'm Concerned You ~ FUCKED Up Any Opportunity To Do Anything With Me Because Of Your Lack Of Respect. So I'm Gonna Ask You One Last Time...GET YOUR FUCKIN' SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SUITE OR I'LL CALL SECURITY TO ESCORT YOUR ASS OUT!!! The smaller woman barked out, hands on her hips.

Needless to say Bianca was shocked, she had never been spoken to in such a way; in particularly by a potential interviewee, although seeking information from a singer for a fanfare piece was not Bianca's dream job, it was a way to pay the bills, none the less.

_**lighting up the stage...**_

The lighting technician turning the lights down right on cue, setting them to just the correct tone that's going to create the perfect ambiance.

With the first few songs over, the sexy little head banger scoping out the crowd to see to whom she can pick to come up on stage so she can serenade her #3 with a bullet love/lust song to; setting her sights on the breathtaking brunette that she'd wrangled with earlier in the evening...

**"YOU GUYS WANT MORE!?!"** The sexy energetic rocker hurled out, offering even more vigor than she did with her first set of tunes. The crowd going wild, roaring back, **"HELL YEAH!!!!!!"**

**"WHATTAYA WANNA HEAR!?!" **M. hollered back, walking to the edge of the stage, her hand cupping her ear so she could hear a little better of the rolling thunder of her and the group's adoring fans.

**"ALL I WANNA DO IS YOU!"**

**"WHAT?!"**The crooner teasingly queried.

**"ALL I WANNA DO IS YOU!" **

"ARE YOU SURE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!?!" The blonde coaxing and teasing the crowd in her sexiest voice and offering that irresistible smile. "OKAY, WELL, AS YOU'LL KNOW I'LL NEED TO HAVE A SEXY, VERY SEXY," sauntering across the stage, her eyes wandering around out at the audience pretending to search for just the right woman, "LADY THAT'S" and knowing exactly whom she was going to pick to sing her raunchy love song to...her hazel eyes dancing with excitement as they honed in on her prey; the voluptuous brunette, "AH, I THINK I'VE FOUND HER," she sing sang to the audience, "LADIES AND GENTS, I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO ALL OF YOU TO THE BEAUTIFUL BIANCA MONTGOMERY," pointing to the journalist as the spotlight swings in the direction of the woman in question, BIANCA, M. gesturing for her to walk out and join her on the stage, COME ON DOWN," the sexy rocker called out playfully, much to the dark haired woman's chagrin. Bianca knew this couldn't be good especially since their interview was stopped before it could truly get started and she wasn't even sure why. But, the journalist made it to the middle of the stage where she was summoned and sat in the designated chair and waited. Secretly hoping that this little game would be played out as quickly and painlessly as possible, she knew the little rocker was pissed at her and maybe she had a right to be Bianca lamented to herself, perhaps I could've been a little more interested, a little less judgmental; she surmised, wondering exactly what the blonde had in store for her. Then all of the sudden the lights go out and the crowd screams and rips into the opening line ~ which is the spoken word portion of the song...

**"BABY, DON'T BE AFRAID, DON'T GO ACTIN' ALL SHY, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST HAVE A SEAT IN THIS LAZY BOY RECLINER, AND LET ME BLOW YOUR MIND ~ CAUSE ALL I WANNA DO IS YOU!..."**

**The sexy rocker seductively mouthing the words to the reporter as the audience continued to chant the lyrics,** the brunette sat there not quite sure what to make of the predicament she found herself in, she was mildly agitated yet curious all at once. Thinking if she had time to make a quick escape, glancing over in the direction where she'd been standing seconds ago, off in the corner situated between the curtain that separated the main part of the stage from backstage. M. on the other hand was very much looking forward to teasing the writer; keep her in suspense. Then stepping right in front of her and looking down into wondrous chocolate orbs, giving her a penetrative alluring stare before opening her legs to gain better access in moving closer and surprisingly not receiving any resistance from the dark haired beauty, she then leans in to cup her cheek, **smoothing her thumb over an inviting pair of sensual plump rose colored lips and planting one of the most intense slow as molasses sweet as honey intoxicating kisses that the brunette has had in a long time.**

**SHE ROCKS!!!**

_**back to the grindstone...**_

Bianca went back to her place of employment feeling a bit angry**, **somewhat defeated at not getting the interview but she felt even more confused at what had transpired on the stage earlier, but that all had to wait. Because as she was approaching the door to her tiny office; or broom closet is how she termed it to Greenlee, she noticed two notes; the first one was in red ink, instantly recognizing the handwriting; as that of her cousin and boss, Greenlee, 'SHIT!' Bianca scolded herself, she knew that meant that she'd found out how badly the interview or rather 'the near interview' had gone and was more than likely very, very displeased. But that second note which was marked in purple ink with just the letter B written on it in a very unique print style, well she didn't have a clue who or what that could be about. So she decided to open the familiar one, the red one, first and sure enough it was from her boss. "Agh," she grunted as she shoved both notes into her purse and turned on her spiked heel and slowly headed towards Greenlee's office instead of her broom closet.

_**the afterglow...**_

"Whoa! tonight we **ROCKED** this place shitless, ya'll!" Babe yelped enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We Did **KICK Some ASS!** So we're we goin' to celebrate our Kill tonight?" Danni yelling out as the band made their way back to M.'s hotel room to wind down and decide where they were going to party.

"Anywhere's cool with me but what I'd really like to know is who that hottie was you sang to earlier, Mags?" Her cousin, Jules, inquired.

"Never mind the singing part, what about that kiss...daaammmn! M., I know the chick had to come after that lip lock you whipped on." Simone said humorously.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure she did. But she is pretty Fuckin' Hot!" The leader of the band offered with a cocky smirk.

"You'll are worse than some male performers, with all this trash talk," Andi shook her head as she let out a small giggle.

"Aw, come on, Andi you know you love it when we talk dirty," M. teased, "besides, it doesn't count as smut if it's true,"

Maggie finished unleashing that wickedly sexy smile.

Wrapping her arm around the little rocker's neck and giving her a gentle squeeze as she opens the door to M.'s extra large suite, and the women pile in as she starts to give the band the run down of their itinerary. "You guys, listen up, we'll only be in the windy city for a couple more days an-"

Simone interrupting important business as usual, "YES! Two days to par-day!

"I hate to bust your bubble SiSi, but NO. There's work to be done, you guys have a 5:30 am wake up call because you all need to be at the AM CHICAGO tv studio by 6:30 for a 7 am performance and interview. So no partying tonight, or rather this morning, you got that." Their manager said firmly, her eyes roaming the room giving them all a stern motherly look that screamed don't even try it.

Everyone groaned including M. but her mind was only partially on the current conversation she'd begun to reminisce about _**that kiss**_ which if she didn't know any better might've come to mean something a little more to M. than even she realized. What she was attempting to do tonight onstage was to mess with the journalist head but she wound up being completely touched by that action herself. All the anger and that feeling of being talked down to she'd felt from the brunette had subsided even before she kissed her. It started when she looked into her eyes, seeing how warm and inviting those expresso disks were gave her a high that was greater than any drug she could've consumed, she was sprung. Hook, line and sinker. And she was going to make it her mission over these next two days to see the brunette again, the sooner the better.

_**facing the music...**_

The brunette walked into the large brightly lit office, which was in total contrast to her tiny spot tucked away in the far corners of the building. Stopping short about a foot away from the plush egg shell swivel colored chair that was placed dead smack in the middle of the editor-n-chiefs desk as she was asked, no, more appropriately ordered to sit, in which the taller woman reluctantly complied.

The shorter auburn haired woman with the smokey chestnut eyes sat there staring across from her cousin, a desk between them, luckily Bianca thought to herself. And as she opened her mouth to speak, Greenlee quickly silenced her by rising out of her seat and coming around to stand firmly and directly in front of her. Her arms, now folded tightly in front of her chest, her jaw clenched, she was livid and Bianca knew it.

"Bianca," she started then stopped to gain her quickly diminishing composure, "I asked that you go get an interview wi-"

"Greenlee, I'm sorry, I kno-"

"Sshh."

The taller woman shrank about 3 feet upon being hushed like a child.

"I gave you one thing to do for your first official assignment, one simple task ~ get a quick interview with an up and coming rock star and what did you do...you managed, in one fell swoop, to alienate not only yourself but this magazine from any possible future press with M." The shorter woman letting out a long steeping breath, "Bianca, I know that writing fluff pieces isn't your forte, and in all honesty that's not what I wanted from you with this assignment. This was suppose to be your foray back into the world of writing...journalism; at it's best. Bianca," Greenlee began, unfolding her arms and leaning against her desk as her arms fell to either side of her and her hands coming rest at the edge of the desk. "why do you think I gave you this assignment?" Searching her cousin's perplexed yet soft browns for an answer.

"So, it's okay for me to speak now then," looking up into Greenlee's eyes and receiving a nod of approval, "I don't know really, why, Greenlee, I guess you were just giving your poor foolish cousin a break after the _**fiasco**_ I made of my life back at my old job, perhaps?" The brunette said in a somewhat condescending manner remembering and using the exact word that her cousin used to describe her past and how she ruined her life.

"You really can be quite the drama queen sometimes Bianca, I guess that's the Kane side of you. Anyway, that's only a small part of why I hired you. I asked you to come work for~with me me because I wanted and needed some family around me. You do know could have given this story to Amanda," "why didn't you, she would have loved a piece like this?" Bianca rushing her query to the shorter woman before she could protest. Well, honestly I didn't do that is because I felt the only thing Amanda would've succeeded at doing would be is to get herself laid. And I also thought about giving Rain a chance but she probably would have wanted to runaway with the group. But instead I gave it to you and the reason being, I believe that beyond your beauty, which definitely is the Montgomery side, since we both share that specific trait," she couldn't help but giggle, nor could her cousin, "you're an excellent writer Bianca. The reason that **Modern Style** magazine became such a household name wasn't just because people liked to look at the pretty houses and people on those pages, it's because of your gift of the written word which transplanted the readers into the minds and hearts of the beautiful people that inhabited those spaces and styles. It made them real, Bianca, and not everyone has that gift. Just about anyone can describe some furnishings and articles of clothing, but you...you brought those inanimate objects to life. You have a true gift for writing Bianca and I want to help you rediscover that. And I was hoping that maybe this little taste at tackling this quick little piece would re-introduce you to your first love ~ writing.

The younger woman was startled by what her cousin had to say. She thought that Greenlee was going to tear her a new one, but this...this heartfelt compliment which wasn't easily given out by the shorter woman really touched Bianca. However, as moved as she was, she knew her cousin, she knew that Greenlee had an ulterior motive as well.

"Ok, Greenlee you said all that to...tell me what?"

"Bianca, I'm hurt," placing her hand over her heart, "that you would think that I would have some other reason rather than I think you're a very talented writer." Greenlee said coyly, smiling, her dimples deepening as her smile grew.

"Give it to me straight, Greens, please...just let me have it," the brunette pleaded.

"Well, if you insist that I'm baiting you, waiting to make your life a living hell, which I could easily do, but instead I'm just going to let you make it up to me by fixing what you messed up. Tomorrow afternoon at 2:15, meet M. in the Monarch Suite, #2000." Greenlee handing Bianca the piece of paper as she thought back to the evenings earlier events; 'that's not the room she was in tonight?' shrugging her questions off for another time as she took the scrap of paper and rose to her feet, tucking it into her painted on jeans.

Is that it?

Greenlee studied Bianca's face a second or two then answered the brunette's question. "Yes, that's all ~ for now."

"Good, because I'm tired and ready to go home. It's been a long night." Bianca then gathered her belongings and statred towards the door when...

"Binx, wait!" Bianca turned around upon hearing her name called, looking back at her cousin, "please don't screw up this opportunity."

"I won't, I know it means a lot to you, so I'm going to do my best to bring you a heartfelt and in depth story, okay."

Bianca stated with a genuine smile that seemed to calm the small dimpled woman's concerns.

As the brunette was walking to her car, the crisp night air prickling at the nerves of her exposed skin just like her thoughts began to prickle by revisiting the events from earlier in the evening. One thought in particular, _**that kiss**_, actually, the whole experience of being on stage and having a rock star, not just any rock star but M. serenade her was just too much to process. 'Why am I so effected by that woman, or rather by what that woman did to me, I...I don't even like her all that much, as a person; she's crass, she too short,' Bianca questioning herself trying to discern the reason for this very strange feeling that was steadily creeping into her mind and pores. 'She's not even my type,' the woman continued hoping to find an answer but all she was managing to do right now was to flood her brain with more questions.

**SHE ROCKS!!!**

_**tbc...**_


End file.
